


Be Mine

by chasethewind



Series: The Valentine's Day Project [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Oliver asks Felicity to be his Valentine and the one time she say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted via Tumblr:
> 
> 1\. Oliver decides to take a leap and woo Felicity, so she can accept to go on a date during Valentine's day, but she's completely oblivious of his interest. Diggle just stand there, laughing at Oliver's failures.

i.

Valentine's Day is less than a week away. Felicity has already made it abundantly clear that she's got no one to spend it with and will most likely be staying home with an expensive bottle of wine and a gallon of mint chip ice cream while everyone else is out and about enjoying their couple-y things. She doesn't sound resentful of all the lovers out there, but Oliver senses she isn't happy that she's spending another year alone all because of the double life she leads as his assistant and IT specialist.

He's been wanting to ask her out for ages now. It's been over three years since she joined the team, and those three years have been less than stellar due to his idiocy for not seeing what was right in front of him in the first place. Although, he has to admit, with every failure, they seem to grow stronger as friends,

He vows not to make her wait any longer. She's become more than his friend or his partner. She's become someone he adores and wants to spend more than just work time with. They've done a few things outside of work, like dinner or a movie night here and there, but Felicity would always sit as far away from him as possible.

Oliver doesn't blame her. He understands where her weariness comes from. After all, he's made a complete and total mess out of his love life ever since he came back from the island. Helena, McKenna, Laurel, Isabel and Sara are among the names on his "what the hell was I thinking?" list.

But Felicity, she'll never make that list. She's everything he could have possibly wanted and more. She's his friend, his confidant, a trusted ally, and the only woman who has ever captured his heart and basically run away with it, leaving him to catch up.

It's only now that he realizes he's still trying to run after her, but it's not to get it back. Oliver wants her to have it, so she can hold onto it like she's held onto his secrets, with care and discretion. She's the only woman who's ever been that careful with anything. And now all he wants to do is return the favor.

So he tries the subtle approach. He sends her an email. The subject line is simple: Question. The body is even simpler. "Will you go out with me? Yes or no?" He hits send and looks up to see her head bob when her computer pings with the message. Her head cocks to the side as she regards it then double clicks. The sound of laughter carriers from her office into his as she shakes her head before turning to face the glass wall.

"You're trying to make me feel better about being alone on Valentine's Day, aren't you?" Felicity asks while sauntering into his office and leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. He's about to tell her he's serious when she adds, "That's very sweet of you, but I'll have to decline." Then she turns around and heads back to her desk, taking a seat in her chair and immediately going back to work.

Several feet behind her, Oliver spies Diggle looking rather amused as he shakes his head as well before rolling his eyes.  _Well, that sucked_ , Oliver can't help but think. He tries to go back to work, but her rejection stings a little.  _I guess I'll just have to try something else_ , he tells himself.

ii.

Valentine's Day is five days away now. Felicity is still bemoaning her single status as they all sit around her computers in the lair. This time it's Roy's fault. He just had to go and tell her about the plans he had with Thea on that day special. Of course Felicity's jealous. Who wouldn't be?

Although Oliver only catches bits and pieces of their plans as he pummels one of the dummies in the corner of the room, he knows they involve flowers, chocolate, and possibly a trip to Paris. It's at that point he rolls his eyes and keeps going until his knuckles hurt and his entire body is sore.

But he has come up with another way to ask Felicity out. Considering the email idea didn't work the other day, Oliver instead goes for something a little more forward. By now, Roy has already gone home, leaving only Felicity and Diggle sitting by the computers discussing their next mission.

Deciding to get in some target practice before heading home, Oliver grabs his quiver, filling it with arrows before grabbing his bow. On the side wall Felicity has left a large open space with several targets for him to shoot at. He grabs a sack of tennis balls, throwing several in the air at once, easily pinning each one into the concrete.

For another several minutes he continues to practice, throwing in a few trick shots as well just to make it interesting. He doesn't realize how much time has passed until he senses someone standing behind him. It's Diggle, coming to let him know he's heading out for the night and that Felicity is also packing up to leave as well.

Oliver shrugs him off, setting down his bow to grab another handful of tennis balls. Then he notices something on the table where he has left his equipment. There's a pen and a notepad sitting on the desk. He quickly scribbles down something, pierces an arrow through it then aims for the wall near the stairs.

Felicity is just putting on her coat and grabbing her purse when the arrow whizzes past her, sinking itself into the concrete just a few feet away. She jumps back with a start, her hand flying to her chest as she lets out a little squeak.

"Oliver!" she angrily shouts, turning towards him, her blue eyes narrowed. He simply grins at her as she adds, "Jeez, what if that hit me? I would be dead right now!"

"Do you really have that little faith in me when it comes to shooting arrows?" Oliver asks with a wounded tone.

Felicity simply rolls her eyes and starts making her way towards the stairs. When she walks past the arrow in the wall, she spots the piece of paper stuck to it. "Felicity" it reads in his handwriting. She stares at it curiously for a moment before plucking it from where it's hanging and opens the note.

Her giggle fills the lair and Oliver's heart stops for a moment. God, how he loves her laugh. It's like sunshine filling in the darkness around his heart.

"Please go out with me?" Felicity reads aloud as she turns towards him, her body shaking with mirth. "What are we, back in high school?" She's still giggling as she folds the note and sticks it in her pocket. "You are absolutely adorable, Oliver Queen, but I know you're just trying to make me feel better, so my answer is still no."

In all his life, there's never met a woman who'd rejected him, but so far Felicity's done it twice, in one week no less! Oliver stares at her as she walks up the stairs still chuckling to herself until the door slams shut behind her. He falls into a chair beside his workbench and ponders how on earth he's screwed up twice.

_Okay, third time's the charm_ , he tells himself before picking himself up out of his stupor and putting away his bow. He'll clean up the mess he's made tomorrow. Right now, there are more pressing matters at hand, like how he's going to get Felicity to say yes to him.

iii.

Three days to Valentine's and Oliver thinks he's finally found the perfect way to get Felicity to say yes to him. He goes to the farmer's market that morning and picks out out a fresh bouquet of flowers (yellow sunflowers, tulips and gladiolus) he thinks Felicity will love along with the most expensive box of chocolates he can find (no nuts, of course) and a cup of her favorite coffee from the coffee shop across the street. The final touch: a sweet Valentine's Day themed card with a special message that makes him grin because it says everything he's been too afraid to say out loud..

The flowers, the chocolates and the card are all left on her desk that morning before she gets into work. Oliver is sitting in his office when he hears the ping of the elevator reaching his floor then the telltale click of heels across polished marble. He doesn't dare look up until the suddenly stop. As his eyes float up, he finds Felicity staring at her desk, a gentle smile reaching the corners of her lips. Behind her, Diggle glares at him and shakes his head, to which Oliver responds with a confused glance.

Felicity's stare catches his and she cocks her head to the side just like did four days ago when he sent her that email. Her purse and coat are dropped into her chair as she strides into his office. "I'm all for grand gestures and whatever, but c'mon, Oliver, now it's just getting cheesy," she says with an infectious grin. "Thanks for coffee and breakfast, though," Felicity adds over her shoulder as she goes to put away her things and sits down to start doing her job.

Stuck scratching his head for the third time that week, Oliver is at a complete loss. She doesn't even go to open the card, just pushes everything to the side of her desk except for the coffee, which she sips slowly, enjoying the flavor as her eyes dart between her tablet and the computer in front of her.

The door to his office swings open and Diggle practically saunters in, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. As the door shuts behind him, he says, "When did you turn into a cheese ball?"

Oliver shoots him a glare before sitting back and staring out through the glass wall at his partner, his friend, the woman he's fallen in love with over the course of three years. "What am I doing wrong?" he finally asks. "Usually the flowers and candy do the trick, but she didn't even bat an eye."

"Maybe it's because Felicity isn't like any of the other women you've dated," Diggle answers. "And maybe you should, I don't know, actually ask her out?" he offers his advice before turning to leave.

Leaning back in his chair, Oliver mulls over his friend's words. Since his third attempt at wooing Felicity has gone down in flames, he considers his next move and an idea immediately hits him.

iv.

It's Valentine's Day. Felicity has just returned home from a long day at work filled with fielding flowers and other various gifts directed at her boss. She knows he's got admirers, and even an online fan club that she monitors just to make sure there are no crazy fangirls out there that have accidentally discovered his true identity. So far, so good, but the multitude of flowers, stuffed animals and other crazy things ranging from mugs to thongs did give her a laugh today, even if they made her feel a little unloved.

But for the past week, Oliver had been acting rather strange, flowers and chocolates and little notes asking her to go out with him. With every single gesture, she figured it was just her best friend trying to cheer her up on a crappy Hallmark holiday. It was cute, she gave him that, but Felicity didn't think he was being serious.

At least not until she walks into her apartment that night and sees something that deserves to be in a cheesy rom-com. Nonetheless, it makes her eyes go wide as her purse drops to the floor at her feet with a muffled thump. The lights are dimmed low and her dining room table is set for two with candles and a fresh bouquet of roses at the center. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest as she looks towards the kitchen and sees the perpetrator.

Oliver is standing over a pot of something that smells absolutely divine. She slowly steps forward, her brain unable to form words at that moment. He turns to face her and the smile gracing his lips is so warm and genuine Felicity simply stares at him, her mouth hanging open in shock and surprise.

"Hi," Oliver says as he steps up to her. The smile lingers as he reaches out and places his hands against her arms, giving them a light squeeze to try and knock her out of her stupor. It doesn't really work, but he continues talking anyway. "I'm glad you're finally here. You're not mad anymore, are you?"

Felicity tries to remember why she is angry at him in the first place then realizes it's because he ducked out early that afternoon, saying he needed to be somewhere important that evening and that he had some prep work to do. She had thought for a moment it was so he could go woo some other chick because she'd rejected him so many times. The angry glare she'd shot him as he walked out was enough to make anyone cringe, but he kept walking until he was out of the office and out of sight.

For the rest of the afternoon, she'd muttered to herself about how insensitive Oliver had been, asking her out when he had no intention of actually going out with her. Felicity had even grumbled about it to Diggle, who sighed and shook his head in displeasure at Oliver's actions. She now wonders if her friend was in on this, but considering the condescending look in Diggle's eyes when she told him about what Oliver had said, she realizes he probably had no clue either.

The magnitude of her revelation and the surprise on her face must give her away because soon Oliver's hands are trailing down her bare forearms, his fingers igniting a fire she thought had long ago been extinguished. They end up wrapping around her fingers, holding them gently as they twine together and he brings them up so they're level with his chest.

Hazarding a glance up, Felicity still sees the warm smile on his face as he gazes down at her with a look that speaks volumes. She's afraid to name all the emotions she finds staring back at her because they're everything she's felt for him over the past three years. It's too much for her heart to bear after waiting for so long.

"Oliver," she whispers hesitantly as a frown works its way onto her face.

One of his hands immediately lets go of hers and his forefinger comes to rest against her lips. He shakes his head and says, "I'm not taking no for an answer again." Felicity's head tilts to the side for a moment as she narrows her eyes at him wondering what he's talking about. Then Oliver explains, "I tried three times this week to ask you to be my date tonight and you said no three times. Please don't say it again because I've waited long enough, I've made my mistakes, and now I just want to be with you. No more women from my past, no more flavor of the week. I just want you."

The intense look in his gorgeous blue eyes is enough to melt her heart right there. Felicity blinks back tears that have gathered at the corners of her eyes, but she's still unable to say a word. This is all too much for the nerdy blonde to take in once. But then he adds, well, more like begs, "Please, be mine." And she's standing on the tips of her toes, her arms thrown around his neck pulling him in for a crushing kiss.

When they part, Oliver's forehead comes to rest against hers and he whispers, "I'll take that as a yes." His smile warms her heart as she gazes up at him and nods.

"I had no idea you were such a hopeless romantic," Felicity whispers as her thumbs stroke across his cheeks.

"Well, maybe you would have if you'd read the card I gave you the other day..." Oliver replies, giving her a half grin.

The card! "Oh, my god," she mutters before scurrying off towards her dropped purse. He follows suit and comes to stand beside her, his shoulder pressed to her door as he waits for her to pull it out of her purse.

Tearing through the plain white envelope, she sees the card is simple in nature. The words "Be My Valentine" are etched in black ink on the front over top a big red heart with more little hearts spread haphazardly around it. Opening it, she sees it's not some cookie-cutter card he'd picked up from the store. Inside it's his handwriting, and she immediately feels tears gather in her eyes as she reads it aloud.

_Words cannot begin to express how much I appreciate you for bringing a spark of excitement, a touch of tenderness, the light of love to every day of my life. You are my partner, my confidant and advisor, my comforter and friend. You are my quiet place away from the rest of the world. Thank you for being a constant source of laughter, strength and support._

_With all my love,_

_Oliver_

Slowly, Felicity turns around, her mind spinning with all the revelations that have just been made. Her eyes find his, and she asks, "Really?"

"Yeah," Oliver replies with a warm smile.

"How long?" Felicity breathes.

"A while now," he answers.

"But, why…?"

"Because I was scared and stupid and foolish. Because I didn't think I deserved you. Because I didn't know whether you felt…"

Felicity cuts him off with another bruising kiss. Her arms fly around his neck, holding Oliver as close as physically possible. Soon, she finds herself pressed to her door, his hands gripping her hips as he kisses her breathless. They slide to her thighs, pulling them up until they wrap around his waist.

Dinner is completely forgotten that night when he carries her into the bedroom then proceeds to do to her everything she'd ever possibly imagined, and then some. They don't stop until the wee hours of the morning, when both their bodies scream for rest. Folded up in each other's embrace, the fall asleep, her head nestled beneath his chin and their legs tangled together beneath her blanket.

They sleep through the morning and well into the afternoon. She's the first to wake up, her body still deliciously sore from the previous night's activities, but she's content and lays sprawled out across his chest, her ear listening to the steady thrum of his heart. Her finger draws across each of the scars she sees until his lips press to her forehead.

"Good morning," Oliver murmurs into her hair before she looks up and stares into his eyes.

"Good morning," Felicity replies, her smile widening when she finds nothing but love in those breathtaking blue pools. His hand reaches up to stroke across her cheek and she closes her eyes, reveling in his touch. Then he's kissing her softly and she hums her approval. "Best Valentine's Day ever," she mumbles, huddling closer to his warmth.

Oliver sighs. His fingers stroke across her cheek before tangling in the messy blonde curls at the base of her neck. She feels his lips press against the shell of her ear and a shiver runs down her spine. As if that doesn't warm her heart enough, he softly whispers, "I love you."

The euphoric feeling from last night suddenly intensifies as her eyes pop open and she stares up at him again. She pulls him in for one more kiss before replying, "I love you too."

_Definitely the best Valentine's Day ever_ , she thinks before she's wrapped in his arms again, and his lips are blazing a path down her body.


End file.
